Talk:Kipper and The Flood/@comment-184.103.105.98-20180212155417
Clouds gathering as kipper, tiger, and jake were finish there early lunch Jake: Wow Tiger: Look at that Jake: I never see the clouds so dark before I could barely see sun Kipper: Well we should warn Pig and Arnold they said there going to be at the duck pond 10 mins ago Tiger: Well than lets go later Pig: This doesn't look so good come on Arnold lets go before Kipper: Pig, We need to go there going to be a big storm on its way Pig: That why me and Arnold are going home now Kipper: Well than lets go before it Tiger: To late Jake: We should go now before it gets worst Tiger: Well its to heavy (The beach water and the river were overflowing) Pig: What was that Kipper: There water rushing fast from the beach Tiger and Jake: RUN! ( The flood was catching up behind pig and jake) Kipper: Pig, Behind you Pig: OH NO, Wait for me Arnold Tiger: Kipper, Up ahead Kipper: In the forest quickly get to a tree before the Tiger Oh No! ( The flood swept tiger and arnold to big hill and the park and swept kipper, jake, and pig in the forest) (tiger garbs on the monkey bars and spot arnold and she grabs the monkey bar) Tiger: Hang on Arnold Arnold: Boat Tiger: What, Oh quickly I jump in the boat and I will catch you 15 second Tiger: Got you come on lets head back to the forest I hope everyone else is okay (at the forest) Jake: Kipper, Help me I cant swim with heavy material Kipper: Don't just get closer and I will get closer 12 second Jake: Thanks Kipper Kipper: Hey look there Pig, Pig down here Pig: Don't worry I will catch you (grunts) Kipper: Where 's Tiger and Arnold did you see them Pig: No not at all Jake: Will I wish they were here with a boat Kipper and Pig: Why? Jake: The flood is getting higher (meanwhile) Tiger: Can see the forest Arnold: Forest (big shock of lighting hit near kipper, pig, and jake tree) Tiger: Whoa that was close I hope Kipper and the others will be all right? (back at the forest) Jake: What was that Kipper: Over there look! Pig: Fire Help Us! Tiger: (gasp)It's them and their in trouble and Arnold Look Out, Now that was a close call Kipper: Hey look it's them Jake: Hooray Were Save Everyone: Tiger, Arnold over here Tiger: Were coming. Whoa that was close hang on Arnold this will get risky. Whoa Ah Ump Yikes Kipper: Well done Tiger and Arnold Jake: Yes well done indeed Tiger: well what are we waiting for we have to go before it get's (a big tree branch snap) Pig: Go Go Go Jake: Will we survive Kipper: I'm sure we will Tiger: DUCK Kipper and Pig: What Pig: Oh Jake: Go Faster Tiger: Hang on than Everyone: Whoa Ahh (later) Everyone: Hooray, Hooray for Tiger Tiger: So than I will be your next flood rescue if it happens again Everyone: (LAUGH)